Losing Him
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Resiko awal hubungan ini adalah perpisahan / Satu hal yang bisa Rivaille rasakan adalah sebuah kehilangan besar untuknya / RR


**Losing Him**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Rivaille x Eren / Rivaille x Isabel**

**.**

**Baiklah, mungkin typo masih banyak juga OOC, dan lainnya, jadi bila masih berminat silakan membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren Jeager berlarian disepanjang stasiun kereta tujuannya adalah mengejar kereta yang akan berangkat kurang dari lima menit lagi. Peluh membasahi wajah juga tubuhnya, banyak orang yang ditabrakinya dan Eren hanya bisa meneriaki "Maaf ya". Pintu kereta sudah didepan mata Eren tersenyum dan menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Yoshaaa… Aku berhasil !" Eren bersorak gembira setelah memasuki gerbong kereta, beberapa orang didalam kereta menertawainya dan Eren hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah memerah karena letih juga malu.

Eren pun duduk di kursi yang kosong didalam gerbong kereta dan memasang headset ditelinganya. Eren sungguh ingin segera sampai di Tokyo dan menemui kekasihnya, Rivaille. Eren sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama satu minggu penuh di Kyoto untuk menemui Grisha Jegaer – ayahnya- yang dipindah tugaskan di Kyoto untuk perpisahan dengan sang ayah karena ia akan melanjutkan studynya di Jerman.

Eren sungguh tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di Tokyo dan menemui Rivaille yang sangat ia rindukan terlebih lusa ia harus sudah berangkat ke Jerman. Eren sengaja tidak mengabari Rivaille mengenai kepulangannya ke Tokyo hari ini karena Eren ingin memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya.

Dua jam berlalu, Eren sudah menginjakan kakinya di Tokyo. Tidak berlama-lama Eren segera mencari taksi untuk ke kantor kekasihnya. Eren sudah mengirimi pesan pada Petra sekretaris Rivaille dan Petra mengatakan jadwal Rivaille hari ini tidak terlalu padat dan ya Eren bisa mengganggunya. Eren tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah Rivaille nanti ahh mungkin tidak banyak berubah mengingat Rivaille adalah orang yang minim ekspresi.

"Terima kasih pak dan ambilah kembaliannya." Eren keluar taksi terburu-buru dan ia pun segera masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan milik Rivaille. Bangunan megah berlantai 30 itu sudah tidak asing bagi Eren yang memang terbiasa mengunjungi Rivaille di kantor untuk membawakannya bekal makan siang atau pun makan malam bila Rivaille lembur.

Lantai 25 adalah tujuan Eren. Eren semakin tidak sabar untuk menemui Rivaille dan menyeretnya untuk makan siang bersama di kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari kantor. Kedai ramen favorit Eren dan juga Rivaille.

"Petra-san, apa kabar ?" Sapa Eren pada Petra.

"Aku baik Eren dan yah kau terlihat sangat baik sepertinya, masuklah Rivaille didalam dan yah kau bisa menculiknya sampai malam nanti jadwalnya senggang untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk informasinya Petra-san, aku masuk dulu yah."

Petra hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekasih atasannya yang sangat ceria. Yang menjadi favorit Petra adalah senyum tulus dari Eren.

"Rivaille-san." Sapa Eren setelah membuka pintu ruangan kerja Rivaille dan masuk kedalamnya. Eren tertawa puas setelah mendapati ekspresi terkejut milik Rivaille yang menurut Eren sangat langka biasanya Rivaille akan bersikap biasa saja tapi kali ini sungguh berbeda.

"Apa-apaan ekspresi wajahmu itu, Rivaille-san ? Aku Eren Jeager bukan hantu." Ledek Eren yang berjalan menghampiri Rivaille.

"Kau bukan hantu tapi kedatanganmu itu mirip dengan hantu-hantu sialan itu, bocah."

"Kau takut hantu ?"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang aku takuti, Jeager."

Satu kecupan didapatkan Eren ya sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

Eren duduk diatas pangkuan Rivaille yang masih duduk dikursi kerjanya. Sudah biasa dan mereka tidak akan takut kegiatan mereka diganggu orang lain karena Petra diluar pasti akan mengusir para penganggu itu.

"Aku rindu dengan Rivaille-san. Rivaille-san merindukanku ?" Tanya Eren dengan manja.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu."

Eren tersenyum senang. Eren pun memeluk Rivaille dengan erat, harum tubuh Rivaille adalah favoritnya, begitu menenangkan dan juga yah sangat manly sekali.

"Rivaille-aniki."

Eren melepaskan pelukannya pada Rivaille dan segera bangkit dari pangkuan Rivaille. Eren menatap seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Rivaille, Isabel.

"Maaf Rivaille-san, Isabel-san terus memaksa masuk."

"Tak apa, kau bisa kembali bekerja Petra."

Petra keluar ruangan, baik Eren maupun Isabel saling bertatapan sengit.

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama calon suamiku ?" Isabel yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan.

"Calon suami ?"

"Iya, Rivaille-aniki adalah calon suamiku."

"Kau membual nona pemimpi. Jangan berharap berlebih pada Rivaille atau kau akan sakit karena harapanmu akan jadi harapan kosong belaka saja."

"Kau yang pemimpi Eren Jeager, Rivaille-aniki itu milikku sekarang. Ah ini aku berikan sekarang padamu, pemimpi." Isabel meleparkan sebuah undangan diarah Eren.

Rivaille Ackerman and Isabel Magnolia

"Rivaille-san ini, namamu, kenapa ?"

"Rivaille-aniki, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau malam ini ayah dan ibu akan makan malam dirumahmu jangan pulang telat, kita akan membericarakan tamu undangan untuk pesta pernikahan kita nanti. Ah ya, hanya itu saja jadi aku pamit." Isabel kembali meninggalkan ruangan Rivaille dengan senyum kemenangan yang menghiasi paras manisnya.

Eren memegang pinggir meja kerja Rivaille, rasanya sangat memusingkana. Eren berharap ini mimpi buruknya dan ia ingin segera bangun, terdengar sungguh ironis.

"Rivaille-san, sudah makan siang ? aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu makan dikedai ramen favorit kita." Ucap Eren yang sudah mengambil langkah lebih dulu tanpa melihat apakah Rivaille akan mengikutinya atau tidak, pikirannya terlampau kacau.

"Ojii-san, ramennya satu lagi yah." Teriak Eren.

Rivaille duduk didepan Eren hanya menatapnya. Sudah lebih dari lima mangkuk ramen Eren habiskan dan Eren masih terus memesan. Rivaille tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kekalutan Eren saat ini.

"Ini pesanan terakhirmu, Eren. Setelahnya aku perlu bicara serius denganmu, tidak disini."

Eren benci suasana sepi seperti ini, sekarang mereka sudah berada di apartemen milik Eren. Suasana ini semakin membuatnya tidak tenang dengan perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Eren belum siap menerima kenyataan ini, dan Eren masih berharap ini mimpi.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya. Yang dikatakan Isabel benar."

Air mata perlahan membasahi kedua pipi Eren. Eren bahkan merasa tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu pun suara.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan ini akan terus berlanjut Eren, ayahku meminta untuk aku menikahi Isabel dan yah mungkin itulah jawaban untuk hubungan yang membingungkan ini Eren. kita, tidak bisa bersatu. Aku rasa cukup untuk kita bermain-main dengan hubungan yang tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya, aku rasa kau cukup mengerti dengan kata-kataku. Aku minta maaf kalau ini mengejutkanmu tapi aku rasa memang inilah resiko yang kita harus terima dari awal hubungan, sebuah perpisahan."

Eren mengeratkan genggamannya pada celana levis yang dikenakannya, semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Rivaille sangat menyakitkan. Eren bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membalas semua kata-kata itu karena Eren sudah lama terjebak dalam rasa bernama 'CINTA' dan Eren rasa hubungan ini bukan hubungan yang membingungkan, hubungan ini adalah hubungan wajar untuk mereka yang saling mencintai ya saling mencintai.

"A-aku terima perpisahan ini. Aku ingin istirahat, apa tidak apa kalau Rivaille-san aku tinggal ?"

"Eren ?"

"Permisi.." Eren memasuki kamar pribadi miliknya dan menguncinya. Eren tidak mau terlihat bodoh dan lemah didepan Rivaille, Eren hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan yang mengerikan ini.

"Eren ?"

Eren mengabaikan panggilan Mikasa dari luar kamarnya. Eren tidak tahu kalau Mikasa akan mendatanginya dan yah Eren bisa mendengar sebelumnya makian Mikasa pada Rivaille.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan Eren tiba. Eren sudah berada dibandara satu jam sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas. Mikasa dan juga Armin menemaninya. Mikasa berulang kali memberikan nasihat pada Eren karena yah Eren hanya akan bersekolah di Jerman bersama Armin sedangkan Mikasa menjalani pendidikannya di Jepang karena karir modelnya yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

"Armin, jadi kau akan berangkat lusa ?" Tanya Eren memastikan.

"Ya, masih ada beberapa yang aku kemasi."

"Baiklah."

"Eren, jangan lupa untuk langsung mengunjungi Okaa-san disana."

"Iya Mikasa, kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari sepuluh kali."

"Hanya mengingatkan saja."

Mikasa cukup merasa lega karena Eren bisa menerima kenyataan perpisahaannya dengan Rivaille. Walau Mikasa tahu tidak akan mudah mengobati luka yang sudah lama ditorehkan oleh Rivaille. Beruntung Eren manjalani pendidikannya diluar negeri sehingga Eren bisa lebih mudah move on.

"Baiklah aku berangkat. Mikasa jaga dirimu baik-baik dan aku titip Otou-san padamu, sering-seringlah mengunjunginya di Kyoto bila kau senggan. Jaga juga kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu sering memakan makanan siap saji tidak baik untukmu dan terakhir jangan pacari Jean sampai dia lulus dan sukses, oke ?"

Wajah Mikasa memerah dan Eren juga Armin tertawa. Mikasa pun memeluk Eren dan Eren mengeratkan pelukan itu, baginya Mikasa adalah adik terbaik yang ia miliki walau mereka bukanlah saudara kandung.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu bila libur nanti, Onii-chan."

"Ya, aku menunggumu Mika-chan."

"Jaga dirimu disana, Onii-chan."

"Ya, aku berangkat yah."

.

.

Rivaille menyesap teh hitam favoritnya sembari menatap layar televise didepannya. Hari ini Rivaille sengaja tidak datang ke kantor karena beberapa hal yang mengacaukan pikirannya saat ini dan Rivaille butuh ketenangan untuk memberekan kekacauan dipikirannya.

"Pesawat XYZ104 tujuan Jepang-Jerman dinyatakan hilang setelah hilang setelah terbang satu jam dari Jepang. Pesawat tersebut berangkat dari Jepang pada pukul 10.10 pagi dan hilang kontak pada pukul 11.10. Berikut kami tampilkan nama-nama penumpang yang menaiki pesawat tersebut juga kru pesawat…"

23\. Akiba Nariko

24\. Yozi Murasaki

25\. Eren Jeager

26\. Marcella Zudict

Rivaille menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang digenggamannya, nama Eren tertera dilayar televisi itu. Rivaille mengambil kunci mobil pribadinya, tujuan hanya satu yaitu kediaman Eren.

Sampai di loby apartemen Eren, Rivaille gelisah menunggu pintu lift terbuka dan setelah terbuka Rivaille segera masuk dan menekan angka 11.

Rivaille sudah berada tepat didepan pintu apartemen Eren. Tubuhnya gemetar, dalam hati Rivaille merapal doa bahwa yang membukakan pintu ini adalah Eren.

"Rivaille-san ?"

Belum sempat Rivaille menekan bel, pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampakan sosok Armin didepannya.

"Dimana Eren ?"

Rivaille masih menunggu jawaban dari Armin, Rivaille tahu ekspresi muka yang ditampilkan Armin adalah ekspresi muka yang tidak akan memberikannya kabar baik.

"Kau tidak menonton berita ? Pesawat yang dinaiki Eren dinyatakan hilang, ku rasa itu cukup untuk jawaban atas pertanyaanmu." Jawab Mikasa yang kini juga berada didepan Rivaille.

Rivaille tidak kuasa untuk berdiri diatas kakinya, ia terjatuh didepan kedua sahabat Eren. Air matanya mengalir deras, Rivaille akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai, rasanya begitu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan Rivaille harus kehilangan Eren untuk selamanya, ya selamanya.

**-End-**

**Hoalaaaaaaa selesai jugaaaaaa….**

**Apapun endingnya yah begitulah endingnya hahaha *apasih***

**Silakan berikan komentarnya ya, tapi yang membangun lohhhhh yahhh…**

**Sankyu…**


End file.
